Prologue Keats
Covering a string of murders The mysterious phone call to the magazine where Keats works said only, "Help... Faerys will kill me... Doolin Village... Cliff of Sidhe...." Despite a suspicion that it could be a prank, Keats set out for Doolin... Synopsis Keats, a reporter for a failing occult magazine, gets a call from a mysterious person claiming to be targeted by faerys. Keats follows the caller to Doolin. He finds a woman named Ellen talking to a woman sitting on the edge of the cliff. They slowly realize the woman is dead. As Ellen and Keats argue over what to do, the woman falls over the edge. Ellen rushes down to the beach. By the time Keats gets there, she's already fainted. Suzette and he agree to find rooms for the night. As Keats begins to go to sleep, he hears a voice telling him to go to the pub. Curious, Keats does as he's told. There he encounters the Halflives and Belgae. Belgae orders him to go to the Henge. Here, Belgae completes the ritual that unleashes Keats's transcension. They follow Ellen into the Faery Realm. Keats eavesdrops on Ellen and Regine's conversation, discovering that Regine isn't Ellen's mother. He then watches as Ellen is whisked away before Regine can attack her. He asks Regine what she's doing. She explains that she is not the woman who telephoned him, and that she had been killed while trying to get revenge on Ellen for what happened 17 Years Ago. She begs Keats to tell her daughter, Suzette, to leave the village. Before Keats can ask for any more information, he wakes up at the Pub. Walkthrough The prologue is also the tutorial, so it's pretty light on gameplay. Here's what you need to do. Wait for the cutscene to end. Go southest, then head northeast at the fork in the road (its the smaller of the two roads). Once you hit Dwarf Beach, head west until the next cutscene is triggered. Once you finish watching the cutscene, head south towards the Bridge House pub (it's the only building with the lights on. you can't miss it). Go in. Talk to the halflives, then leave. Head further south to the henge. After the third cutscene, you should be in the Faery Realm. Talk to the faeries, then go to the next area. Scarecrow should give you your first two folk: Pouke and Killmoulis. Clear the new wave of folks by beating them down with Pouke and then absorbing their ids. Clearing the extra waves of Pouke and Killmoulis is nonessential; they'll keep spawning indefinitely. Fight as many of them as you like, then go north and break the white Memory Stones. Passing there should take you to a new area. Once you do, talk to the faeries there. Getting close enough to the tree should trigger a cutscene, which should finish the prologue. Npc Dialogue Doolin (Night) Faery Realm Map Hints "I talked to the woman on the phone before she died. This is likely foul play. I should trail her daughter. To the shore!" "Did I Hear a voice say pub? How strange... it seems to ring in my head. Well, I think I'll head for the pub." "Is this a dream? Yet it feels terribly real! They're more outside, are there?" "Heh, we've a strange one here. But his words ring true. And it wouldn't hurt to humor a specter. To the henge!" "My abilities have transcended? I sincerely doubt that. But the door in the back of this room... How could I not take a peep?" "The Netherworld, where the dead wander... And Folks? This is getting interesting. I'm game! Just a little further." Category:Chapters